The present invention relates to a method for detecting radiation and measure its angle of incidence and a detector arrangement to carry out the method. The background for the invention is that in certain electromagnetic radiation, for example laser light of different wavelengths from UV to IR, there occurs an irregularity, speckledness, that is among other things caused by turbulence in the atmosphere. The speckledness varies with a frequency of up to 100 Hz. Experiments that have been carried out have shown that this phenomenon, that means a great variation in the irradiance of the radiation that falls onto a detector, gives rise to problems during the registration of a single or a few short pulses of radiation. On one hand the probability of detection can decrease considerably and on the other hand difficulties to reliably determine the angle to the source of radiation with high resolution can arise.